Turgon
Turgons are a hearty, powerful species with the ability to absorb radiation and endure just about any punishment. Turgon Prime The turgon homeworld is a moon orbiting a brown dwarf. The moon has a gravity twice earth’s, with a much thinner ionosphere resulting in an incredibly hostile world. It is overridden by intense weather and frequent lightning strikes as well as amounts of radiation that would cause severe harm to humans and gerrets. Turgons simply call it home. There's also a big star. http://nationsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Biotech_Weaponry?action=edit&section=3 Biology Turgons are autotrophs with a thick outer skin that can absorb heat, electricity, and radiation. They supplement this with vegetation that provides for their physical structure but not their daily energy needs. Turgons are slightly shorter than the average human, but several times stronger and able to endure significantly more punishment. Psychology Turgons are focused around endurance, both physically and mentally. They enjoy training their bodies to endure harsher conditions and will often put themselves through fasting or extended periods of meditation to train their minds. Technology Turgon tech is renowned for being rugged and overengineered, able to withstand the harsh environment of the turgon homeworld. The major producer of turgon-made goods, needanametech, produces ads that highlight this fact by pitting their product against human-made tech. For example, an advertisement featuring their autochef shows it chopping up a competitor's autochef and turning it into a casserole. Turgon tech is reputed to be the toughest, the most powerful, the most durable. Anything that is tugon tech can generally run for years without maintenance and will probably also stop a bullet, often without any major loss of functionality. Turgon tech is always resistant to EMP pulses, as well as most everything else. For all that, turgon tech is not without its drawbacks. Firstly, it is more expensive. Also, it is generally simpler. While a human device may have a variety of functions, the turgon equivalent may only do one thing. You may have to pay for several turgon devices to get the same functionality as a single human-made one, often paying more for each of the single devices than the one humantech device. Turgons rarely purchase gerrettian technology, seeing it as frivolous and fragile. Military Turgons make up 15% of the alliance, but 35% of its military. The navy is eager to recruit these warriors. Turgons take naturally to a disciplined environment, enjoying the challenge of pushing themselves to the limit. As infantry they are tougher and stronger than humans while able to endure harsher conditions. While early human media envisioned turgons as slow, bulky warriors, their culture admires speed, not brute strength. Both turgon ships and infantry take advantage of the turgons' ability to handle several g's of acceleration. But where they truly shine is aboard ships. The navy builds turgon-only ships, and more recently turgon-only fleets that are able of much higher acceleration than human, gerret, or mixed-crew vessels would be able to sustain. Turgon commanders tend to rely on simpler plans, but those plans rarely fall prey to complication or surprise. Turgons typically pilot specialized craft with several times the acceleration of typical navy boats.